


Shoot Me

by Roxxyoursoxx



Series: The Richest Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I can't think of the technical word for cumming on someone's face but that's in here, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Photo Shoots, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxyoursoxx/pseuds/Roxxyoursoxx
Summary: Daniel had this certain way about him when he wanted something. So when he turned the corner into the living room one day, his eyes hopeful in that certain way, Avery knew he would do anything for his mate.Daniel wants to do a sexual photoshoot of his favorite model, Avery. Avery's in love.
Relationships: Daniel Stewart/Avery Stewart
Series: The Richest Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517522
Kudos: 11





	Shoot Me

Daniel had this certain way about him when he wanted something. So when he turned the corner into the living room one day, his eyes hopeful in that certain way, Avery knew he would do anything for his mate.

“Do you want to do a photoshoot for me?” Daniel asked.

“Of course. What’s the theme?”

Daniel thought for a second. “... To be honest, I just want to cum on your face and take pictures of it.”

Avery closed his book, setting it down on the coffee table. “Then let’s do it.”

That’s how Avery found himself on the floor of their studio, wearing nothing but a fur coat around his shoulders as he blew his fashion designer and amateur photographer mate.

They had to do this quickly, since Daniel didn’t want anything to dry or slide out of place. So the lights were on, making the room hotter than their…  _ activities _ would usually make them.

“So good to me…” Daniel babbled, his hands gathering up Avery’s hair. “You look so perfect, sucking cock. Should do a shoot just like this, with you on your knees…”

Avery whimpered, squirming a little. Daniel knew what praises did to him. Knew to keep it to a minimum if he wanted him focused on the job.

“Gonna look so good for this shoot, with my cum dripping down your face. A perfect little omega, so ready to please…”

Avery pulled off for a moment, glaring up at his mate. “Stop.”

“What? You don’t want to hear how everyone sees you? So beautiful. Your agent says you’ve been getting more requests recently. But you’re all mine, right?”

Avery hummed, bringing his hands up to jerk Daniel off while his mouth was away. “Do you want me going under? Just pure omega instincts?”

“If you don’t mind being mine for the rest of the day. I know you had plans.”

“Text them later and cancel for me,” Avery responded before taking Daniel’s cock back into his mouth.

“ _ Shit _ , Avery,” Daniel cursed. “You don’t know how much of a turn-on that is. Being mine for a day.”

But Avery was Daniel’s every day, wholly and completely.

“ _ Fuck _ . Okay. Off,” Daniel commanded, and Avery moved back, sitting on his heels and closing his eyes as Daniel finished himself off.

Avery flinched as the first few splashes of cum hit him, but kept as still as he could until he was sure Daniel was finished. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, focusing on Daniel as the alpha stared back at him, catching his breath.

Avery’s gaze on Daniel seemed to snap him out of his own post-orgasm daze, and he jumped, scrambling for the camera. “Okay, hold on! It’ll be quick!”

Avery, in the meantime, straightened out his coat, getting himself ready to model his newest accessory.

“God, you should see yourself,” Daniel breathed out, beginning to snap pictures. “You look like a dream. All red hair and snowy background. Like a succubus here to steal my soul.”

Avery could feel his eyes starting to glaze over--although that was the point, wasn’t it? To look as fucked-out as he felt, existing only for his alpha’s cock.

Still, he tried to stay useful, following Daniel’s suggestions as he was guided through several poses.

Finally, Daniel said “alright. Let’s get you cleaned up,” though Avery couldn’t tell how long it had been. Hours? Seconds? Days? Years?

Avery could feel a wet cloth on his face as Daniel wiped off the results of their photoshoot. “Go get yourself comfy in the bedroom and wait for me, okay?”

Avery nodded, eager to follow his alpha’s commands, and stood, heading toward the bedroom.

Once inside, he climbed up onto the bed, surveying the room. Contrary to popular opinion, omegas could still think while deep in the haze of their instincts. It was just about things that were important to them at the time, like how to position themselves on the bed so they looked irresistable when their alpha finally came in to fuck them.

Avery’s mind settled on the traditional mating pose: ass up, shoulders on the bed. He was turned in such a way that he would be the first thing his alpha would see when he walked in. A needy hole needing to be filled.

His mind shut down, like a computer on sleep mode, until he heard the obvious sounds of his alpha coming closer. Footsteps coming down the hall, then stopping in the doorway. A chuckle as his alpha found him in position.

“Pretty Avery, waiting for me, all ready to go.” A curious thumb at his hole, and then “so wet for me. You get so excited for me telling you things everyone already knows, huh?”

“A-Alpha…” Avery stuttered, moving to try and get that thumb--anything--in him.

“You think you’re wet enough that I can just slide right in?” Daniel asked. “Like on your heat, huh, baby?”

“Alpha,  _ please _ .”

“Let’s see.” Slowly, Daniel slid in, watching Avery for any signs of discomfort. But when there were none, he thrust in all the way, grinning at Avery’s shocked gasp.

“Hey, Avery. Look up.”

Avery did, meeting Daniel’s eyes in the mirror they had on the opposite side of the room.

Avery had requested it as a place where he could focus on the finer details of his outfits. Daniel agreed, although  _ his _ main use for it was so he could see Avery’s face during times like these.

“Watch yourself. See how beautiful you are to everyone else.”

Avery did, watching as his mouth opened while he panted. Watched his own untouched cock bounce to the rhythm of Daniel’s thrusts behind him.

He locked eyes with Daniel, whose gaze had never left him.

“Cum for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> What is my life?
> 
> Special thanks to my beta/best friend, who will give my stories punny names when I can't think of anything.
> 
> And if you want to talk to me about my characters, you can check out [my tumblr](http://roxxyourjots.tumblr.com). I can only hope I did that link right. Last time took me ten tries.


End file.
